Winning the War
by miraclewish
Summary: America and England fighting side by side on D-Day.


**Note**: Written as a gift for remorsful_rain on USUK LJ's Secret Santa Exchange. My first attempt at writing an English fic.

* * *

England sat before the fire, chewing on his food slowly. He wasn't really satisfied with the quality of the food, but since Britain was at war with Germany, it couldn't be helped. They had two months to train for the landing of Normandy. England stared into the nighttime sky and was amazed by how clear the sky was. This is such a huge contrast between the night sky on that day, he thought. Staring blankly into the sky, he was reminded of the day his house burned down during the Blitz. On that day, the night sky was brightened with fires in the city – houses were burning, ashes and smoke were everywhere. He could remember being inside the underground shelter, the cold making him shiver and-

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" Someone's voice abruptly cut off his sentiment and asked as his mind was wandering elsewhere.

"No." He replied instantly without thinking. When he finally recovered from his sentiments, he realized the voice belonged to America. He knew the younger nation was participating in the training, but England didn't think he would come find him. For a while, there was silence among the two of them aside from the noises from the cackling fire. After finishing his meal, England glanced at the American's food.

"How nice it is to have chocolate during the time of war. You Americans sure have all the luxury." England scoffed when he saw the chocolate America held in his hand.

The American took a glance at England's food before replying. "Oh… you want some?"

"No, thank you." England rolled his eyes.

"Whatever suits you." America shrugged and went back to his food, "By the way, why are dressing like a normal soldier? I thought the military would make you a Lieutenant-general?"

"I would rather not have my identity as a country exposed. Who knows what the enemy would do if they find out."

"I think you worry too much." America said teasingly.

"You're one to talk. You're dressed like a normal soldier too." England crossed his arms and examined the other man's uniform.

"It's for a different reason." Alfred refuted.

"Hmm. And what is it?"

"Well… you know, I wanted to be treated as equals in the army. No special treatments and all that. Besides, I don't want my men to die just to protect me. I want to protect them instead. You and I both know we don't die easily." Alfred said as he looked straight into England's eyes.

"That's so like you. But still, not being able to die easily doesn't mean the wounds don't hurt." England replied, returning the gaze.

"That's true."

A little while later, England shifted uncomfortably under Alfred's gaze and decided to look away and at the fire instead. _I don't know my cheeks are getting so red_, Arthur thought. There was an awkward silence among them for a while until Alfred spoke up, "Um… I think I'll go now. Have to keep get a good night's rest for tomorrow's training, you know?"

"Uh… you're right. It's pretty late now." England said as he took out a pocket watch and looked at the time.

The younger nation stood up and wiped his pants before giving England a smile, "See you later then." England watched him from behind as he walked away, wondering why America was staring at him in the first place.

* * *

For the next several months, America would come find England after the training was over. England couldn't understand why but didn't want to ask about the reason. _Perhaps he just wanted someone to talk with,_ England thought. The Briton didn't mind having someone to talk with. In fact, it was actually pleasant to talk with America.

These normal days, however, were coming to an end soon with the approach of June sixth. England knew they would be assigned to different beaches, so they probably won't see each other for a while. _It's not like I'm going to miss him_, England thought to himself. He walked out of his own tent, only to find America waiting outside.

"Hey." America waved his hands when he saw the Briton came out.

"What are you doing here?" England raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, you know. Just thought we can have a little chat before tomorrow's operation. Everyone's prepared for the big day, huh."

"If we win this, we just might turn the tide around in this war." England said, "I can't wait to get back at those Jerries."

"Not just you. We all want to win this." America grinned at him.

After their conversation, America waved good-bye and left for his tent. England went back to his tent, laid down onto his bed and went to sleep, hoping that everything would go well for tomorrow.

* * *

On the morning of the operation, England waited on the ship with many other British soldiers as they sailed across the English Channel, waiting for their landing on the Sword Beach.

"And so… what are you doing here? Weren't you assigned to a different beach?" Sitting on the ship, England glared at the young man on the other side in irritation.

"I don't know. I guess they needed more people for the invasion of the Sword Beach. I was picked." America shrugged, "But what a coincidence to be on the same ship too!"

"Are you sure you didn't pull anything? This sounds too suspiciously coincidental." England said, frowning slightly at the American.

"Of course not!" Alfred said, "Although I'm a bit disappointed that I won't be fighting with my men, but doesn't fighting together again remind you of World War One? We can watch our backs for each other!"

"You git. I don't understand why you look so happy all the time." England took a big breath and sighed, "I guess it can't be helped. We'll be working together again."

The ship ride took several hours; the tide moving up and down made the ride rough. They finally reached the Sword Beach in the morning. Allied airplanes were already soaring above in the sky, racing before them to reach the destination first. The ship came to a full stop and the men got ready. Under the order of the commander, all the men moved off the ship. England walked off the plank and into the water, followed by America. They had to be extra careful not to step on mines, or anything that the enemies had planted to prevent them from advancing. Thanks to the strong wind on that day, sea levels along the coast were higher than anticipated. Many mines and other obstacles were covered by the wave. All the soldiers were dispatched along with tanks, marching onto the beach in an organized line. America and England moved forward with the rest of the solders, walking on the sand and moving further away from shore.

"Our objective is to seize the town of Caen and link up with 6th Airborne Division, right?" America asked, confirming with England.

"Yes, that's the plan. We have to gain control of various German strong points and seize the surrounding villages before we capture Caen."

America stared at the empty beach before them, "I guess the decoy plan was a success. I don't see any German forces waiting for us on the beach here."

England shot him a glance before replying, "Still, maybe they're waiting for an ambush. There were mines planted on the shores too, remember?"

The Allied soldiers were responsible for taking out the German soldiers while the airplanes bombed German panzers. It wasn't long before they saw the enemy in sight. All the soldiers took evasive actions after hearing mortar shells exploding around them. Both America and England lay on the ground, pointing their rifles at the opposite side of the beach. Under the order of the general-lieutenant, they began to fire at the enemies. Sheltered from the enemy fire at a low position, they began shooting relentlessly.

Due to the overwhelming Allied forces on the beach, German resistance gradually weakened. They soon pushed onward with little difficulty. America and England were with the rest of the troops as they reached a village, walking ahead of the rest of the soldiers. The village seemed to be abandoned, with rubbles covering the streets, making it difficult for the army to move swiftly. They had yet to encounter the enemies in this village.

America looked around as they were walking, hoping he could see the other beaches from afar. He started wondering if his men had the same success as them on the other beaches. Remembering that he shouldn't have his mind wandering elsewhere in the middle of the battlefield, he turned his head back and realized England was already ten steps ahead of him. Wanting to catch up, he began walking faster when he saw England stopped dead in his tracks and aimed his rifle at something before them. It was then that he realized German forces were in front of them – a panzer and two German soldiers. Before America was quick enough to react and ready his rifle, he watched as England shoot a German soldier down. He heard another shot and saw England fell onto the ground. America immediately aimed his rifle at the other German soldier and shot him. England was struggling to get up on the ground, but the wound on his leg rendered him helpless as he was within the fire range of the panzer. Without thinking, America had rushed over to England, using his body to shield the Briton from the panzer. While he was on top of England, he closed his eyes and waited for the pain. A sudden explosion could be heard and he knew this was it.

Everything was still for a few moment after that. It took America a few seconds to realize he wasn't hurt. He took a look in front of them and realized the panzer had been destroyed. Looking up in the sky, America saw an Allied plane flying in the air.

Remembering England was still beneath him, America looked down to see England staring at him. "England! Are you okay?"

"America! What did you do that for?" England demanded as America stood up, "You could have gotten seriously injured too!"

America couldn't come up for reply for a while, "Uh… I don't know. It feels like my body just moved on my own…" America said sheepishly as he scratched his head.

"You know we don't die so easily, so there's really no need for you to protect me." England said, looking up at America. "But still… thank you."

"You're welcome. That's what a hero is for!" America gave him a smile. He watched England examine the wound on his leg. "Here. Let me help you." America helped England stand up and had him wrap an arm around his shoulder.

While walking across the village, they did not encounter enemies again. When he finally found a medic to treat England's wound, he overheard the radio announcing that landings on the Gold Beach and Utah Beach were successful. _You'll see, England, _American thought, _we'll win this war._


End file.
